The First Move Wins Computer Operation!
" " is the twenty-second episode of the Green Jacket series. It aired on March 19, 1972. Synopsis Gordon, an FBI computer specialist, is in Japan to operate a computer capable of predicting crimes and determining how to stop them. The Metropolitan Police Department hopes that this will finally help them capture Lupin. Zenigata is unimpressed and warns that the machine will not be able to stop Lupin. For once, Zenigata and Lupin see eye to eye. Lupin sets out to prove that the computer is no match for his intellect. Plot The Chief of Police invites Mr. Gordon of the FBI to to operate a supercomputer, said to predict crimes with 99.9% accuracy, for the specific purpose of capturing Lupin. Reading about it in the newspaper. Lupin is unfazed and continues with the train robbery as planned. Meanwhile, Gordon is demonstrating the computer. The computer predicts that Lupin will bring the train to a halt at a certain location at 6 o'clock, switch places with the engineer, and detach the passenger car containing the police. Gordon organizes a strategy: the police should wait in the first car and surprise Lupin's crew once they board the train. Zenigata is completely unimpressed by all this and secretly orders his men to lie in wait and ready for an ambush. Sure enough, Lupin acts according to the computer's predictions. However, at the crucial moment before Lupin boards the train, Zenigata loses his chill and orders his men to arrest Lupin. The three get away in a petrol truck and a wild car chase ensues in thickening fog, resulting in a pile-up. Miraculously, Zenigata is unhurt, Goemon and Jigen are arrested, and Lupin evades capture by the skin of his teeth. Zenigata is given a talking to for disobeying orders and interfering with the plan predicted by the computer. He gruffly promises not to repeat his mistake when Lupin returns to rescue his compatriots. The computer next predicts that Lupin will come disguised as Gordon. It also warns that Jigen and Goemon will be moved from their cell in the basement to an upstairs room. Gordon deduces that they will jump down from the window onto Lupin's getaway trampoline truck, in which he is waiting and ready to drive away. As Jigen paces nervously and contemplates execution in his cell, Lupin is speedreading his way through every book ever published on computers. In the end, he decides to rely on his own brain and just wing it. Lupin meets Gordon in the police station elevator and puts him to sleep. He proceeds to the computer room in disguise, where Zenigata and the Chief of Police have been warned of his arrival. Pretending not to know who he really is, they look on anxiously as he operates the computer and reads the previous prediction. Zenigata is dying to slam handcuffs on him and the impossible feat of self-restraint has him on the verge of tears. Lupin gleefully orders that Jigen and Goemon be moved to the upstairs room, and that they all stand guard in the basement to fool Lupin when he arrives. Everyone is crowded nervously in the basement. Suddenly, "Gordon" announces he needs to use the toilet, and quickly dashes out of the hallway. Zenigata roars with anger and sends his men after him. Lupin, who has merely hidden behind the door, dashes back in and takes the elevator upstairs, where Jigen and Goemon are unguarded. Outside, there is a moment of triumph: Jigen and Goemon are captured in a net, and Zenigata's men pile onto a Gordon in the truck. But the moment is brief. It's the real Gordon, cursing with a black eye, and the "Jigen" and "Goemon" are really booby-trapped puppets. Amidst the confusion, the three soar out of the upstairs window on a pedal-operated hang glider. Lupin boasts that his brain is cleverer than the computer and pedals off into the night, laughing. Gallery File:green22_4.png|The crew prepare their ambush. vlcsnap-2016-01-15-17h40m46s79.png|They're caught! vlcsnap-2016-01-15-17h41m48s125.png|Time to make a quick getaway. File:green22_2.png|Driving through the fog is a nightmare. vlcsnap-2016-01-15-17h42m42s2012.gif|Lupin swerves to avoid a break in the road. vlcsnap-2016-01-15-17h46m37s245.png|The truck is about to crash. vlcsnap-2016-01-15-17h47m24s208.png|Lupin barely evades capture. vlcsnap-2016-01-15-18h02m30s46.png|Lupin reads every single published book on computers. 2.gif|Research isn't going so well. vlcsnap-2016-01-15-18h06m37s211.png|The Chief and Zenigata wait in the computer room for Lupin's arrival. File:green22_3.png|Zenigata is itching to arrest Lupin disguised as Gordon. vlcsnap-2016-01-15-18h09m05s161.png|Zenigata gets emotional about not being able to arrest Lupin immediately. vlcsnap-2016-01-15-18h11m35s121.png|Zenigata realises that "Jigen" is a puppet... and booby-trapped to boot. Green22 1.png|The crew escape by hang glider. Category:Green Jacket episodes Category:Directed by Hayao Miyazaki